


To Make You Smile

by RayneSummer



Series: Of This Family (That I Have Found) [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: ADVENTURE FAMILY!!!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: “Uncle Sam! What’s that?!”Sam blinked and looked at the beer bottle in his hand. “Um. Beer?”Cassie landed behind the sofa on all fours like a cat and jumped up, skipping past her embracing parents to Sam, who leaned against the counter next to the fridge.“Oooh.” He smiled affectionately down at the girl as she peered in amazement at the brown bottle in his hand. “Can I try some?!”





	

It was lovely to hang out together, even when it was just sitting in Nate and Elena’s living room when Sam and Sully were in the same country, but…

Damn, who knew little kids had so much goddamn energy?

Cassie bounced in from the bathroom, followed by Elena who held a pair of slightly wet age 4 jeans in one hand.

She balled them up and threw them at her husband’s face as he opened his mouth to talk.

“Wha- Hey! _Ew-eww!_ Elena!!”

Sam snickered, getting a beer out of the fridge and uncapping it as he laughed at his brother’s expense. Nate shot him a glare before turning his attention back to his wife.

“That’s so immature.” He stuck his tongue out at her as she rolled her eyes with a grin. “And _why_?!”

Elena sniggered as she walked past Sully on the couch, mostly because her father-in-law’s smirk quickly disappeared when Cassie scrambled onto his lap, her little knees jabbing him in some not nice places.

“You’re taking her next time,” she said as an explanation before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Sully moved Cassie into a non-painful sitting position on his lap and fixed her with a semi-serious look. “You gotta learn to go to the bathroom on time, missy,” he said.

The little girl nodded as solemnly as an almost-five-year-old could, hooking her arms around his neck in a hug.

“I will try, grandad Sully,” she promised, and he patted her head with a smile.

“Good girl.”

Nate looked back at Elena and raised an eyebrow. “See? It’s that easy.”

Elena narrowed her eyes, smirking, and made to retort when Cassie gasped dramatically and straightened up, beginning to scramble over the back of the couch while Sully unsuccessfully tried to pull her back.

“Uncle Sam! What’s that?!”

Sam blinked and looked at the beer bottle in his hand. “Um. Beer?”

Cassie landed behind the sofa on all fours like a cat and jumped up, beaming at her dad’s automatically concerned expression. Nate switched his stunned look to Sully, who shrugged.

She skipped past her embracing parents at the edge of the kitchen area to Sam, who leaned against the counter next to the fridge.

“Oooh.” He smiled affectionately down at the girl as she peered in amazement at the brown bottle in his hand. “Can I try some?!”

“Sure.”

“Sam!”

Nate, Elena, and Sully all gaped at him in disbelief and he raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Cassie ignored the adults and eagerly sniffed at the top of the beer bottle, made a thoughtful face, then tilted it in her uncle’s hand to take a sip.

“EWW!” She squealed in disgust and spat the tiny mouthful onto the floor, making dramatic noises of distaste and rubbing frantically at her mouth with a sleeve.

“Ah, hey, it’s okay-“ Sam hastily put the bottle on the counter he’d been leaning on and bent down to Cassie’s level as she jutted out a bottom lip like she was about to cry.

She whined unhappily and gave her uncle a look that verged on betrayal, then turned to her parents. “Mummy!” She wailed.

Elena quickly withdrew her arms from Nate and bent down, picking her daughter up and stroking her hair in a soothing way.

“Aw, baby, it’s okay. Uncle Sam shouldn’t have let you try it.” She briefly frowned at her brother-in-law as she continued soothing Cassie in her arms.

Sam had the grace to look sheepish as both Nate and Sully gave him a pointed look. He shrugged, picking up his beer again.

“Can’t believe you let a four year old drink beer,” Sully huffed in a rather smug tone of voice.

Nate glanced at him then back at Sam, giving _him_ a similarly smug look with all the pretence of a shit-eating little brother.

Sam rolled his eyes and took another drink of beer. “It’s fine, Nathan has some when he was like tw or something,” he replied nonchalantly.

“What?!”

Elena looked from her husband to his brother almost disbelivingly as Cassie sat on her hip. “Yeah, and then probably dropped him on his head,” she muttered.

“Nah, he can do that himself.”

“Sam!” Nate folded his arms in a sulky way and mock-glared at his brother. “It’s not my fault.”

Sully snorted and Nate shot him a wounded look. “Yeah, you keep tellin’ yourself that, kid,” he muttered, smirking, as he turned back to the TV.

Cassie started giggling for no apparent reason, the way four year olds do, and pointed at her dad from her mum’s arms.

“Daddy, you and uncle Sam are so funny,” she informed them, and Nate couldn’t help smiling back as Sam huffed in amusement.

Well, what were family for if not to make you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the 'discord' pals for being so awesome and everything! Inspired by a conversation there, and more discussion abt how pretty adorable Cassie and her uncle Sam are :))


End file.
